


scared to lose you

by lemonade_juice



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, THERE'S A KITTEN, The fluff is too much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honestly i am obsessed with them, sign me up, villanelle willing to die for eve?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonade_juice/pseuds/lemonade_juice
Summary: Another rainy day leaves Villanelle and Eve inside watching a horror movie. When there's a loud crash outside, they are quick to assume the worst. What they find outside though is quite surprising.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 93





	scared to lose you

**Author's Note:**

> hello y'all i'm back with some more villaneve fluff that is actually too sweet to comprehend. i hope to eventually write a whole fic about them but for now, enjoy a quick one-shot of these two!

rain slapped against the siding of their house, slamming the wind into their window. the storm isn’t as destructive as the last one but still heavy. Villanelle and Eve sat cuddled up on the couch as a horror movie played in front of them. she ran her long, dexterous fingers through Eve’s curls, something she did when she was anxious.   
they’re watching the shining and it’s right around the part where things get weird, as Eve remembers. Eve had suggested they watch a romcom but Villanelle insisted on a horror movie. she said that the acting was bad in romance movies and didn’t want to watch people pretend to love each other for two hours straight. she couldn’t argue with that, Eve thought to herself as Villanelle put the movie in.   
“you know,” Eve says now, feeling Villanelle tensing up against her, “if you’re scared we could do something else.”   
“i am not scared,” Villanelle defends herself, “it is a very good movie.”   
“are you sure? cause you seem-“   
“shh!” Villanelle mutters, “i am trying to watch it.”   
Eve gave up and quietly watched the remainder of the film with Villanelle. she surprised Eve, the scenes where she thought the other woman would hide her face under the blanket, she didn’t. in fact, she stayed calm almost the entire time. it shouldn’t surprise her though, knowing that Villanelle had killed a lot of people in her day.   
“what did you think?” Eve asks Villanelle as they sit up and stretch.   
“i thought it was stupid,” Villanelle pushes herself up from the couch and pads into the kitchen. “in what world would a mother take a nap in the middle of someone trying to kill her and her son?”   
she had a point, Eve thought to herself, “i don’t know, maybe she thought they were safe and they could rest.”   
Villanelle shakes her head, “you don’t stop fighting until you know you are safe. she should have taken him and gotten out of the hotel.”   
“maybe you should write horror movies, since you know all about it.”   
“don’t be a smartass,” Villanelle replies as a loud crash from outside causes her to jump.   
“i thought the movie didn’t scare you?” Eve chuckles to herself.   
“shh,” Villanelle holds a finger to her lips for Eve to be quiet. she goes over and pulls out the handgun from under the couch cushion.   
rustling can be heard from outside along with another crash. Eve starts to get nervous and moves towards Villanelle. she pushes her back, “stay away from the door, i’m going to see what it is.”   
“are you sure you should be doing that?” Eve wraps her cardigan around herself, “what if it’s them?”   
Villanelle peered through the peep hole, “i don’t see anyone.”   
as soon as she says that, a large crack of thunder booms through the sky. they both shriek, hearts pounding, as Eve races over to her. Villanelle knows Eve is afraid of the twelve coming for them, so she wraps her arm around her, gun in the other. a small cry comes from outside making Eve pull away from her.   
“it sounds like an animal,” Eve puts her ear to the door, where she could hear more crying, “what if it’s hurt?”   
Villanelle stood there astounded that Eve wanted her to go outside and check, “do you want me to go out there?”   
Eve huffs, “you’re the one with the gun.”   
Villanelle’s face twists like a child who’s not getting their way. Eve gazes at her and she throws her hands up in defeat, “fine, i will go check. if we get murdered, it is your fault.”   
she opens the door and slips outside, lightning flashing in the distance. Eve peers through the crack of the door as Villanelle searches through the bushes with the butt of her gun. “do you see anything?” Eve asks, pushing her hair out of her face.   
Villanelle doesn’t reply as she disappears behind the side of the house. she can’t hear anything from the sound of the rain pouring. the woman quickly reappears making Eve jump. she’s holding something though, “is this what you heard?”   
she’s holding a tiny kitten, not any older than six weeks, eight at most. it’s eyes are open and alert, grey in color. the women bring the kitten inside the house, locking the door behind them.   
“oh my goodness,” Eve takes the kitten from Villanelle, rushing to the kitchen to wrap it in a towel, “poor thing. it must be so scared.”   
“i was scared too, i didn’t know if someone was out there.”   
Eve glances at her and then back to the cat, “i know, you must be starving. let’s find you something to eat.”   
“i’m glad that i am okay, Eve.”   
Eve stops, realizing what she had done. she turns to Villanelle, leaving the kitten to eat a can of tuna she’d found in the cupboard. “thank you, for going out there. it was very brave.”   
Villanelle tries to hide the hurt on her face but she wears her emotions on her sleeve, “yeah, it was.”   
“hey, look at me,” Eve steps in front of her so she can’t turn away and grabs her hand, “i love you. i love you for how extraordinary you are, how brave you are, how smart and charming you are, and how you take care of us. you protected me from a homeless kitten.”   
comforted, she smirks, “yeah i did. i did not think a tiny little thing like him could make so much noise.”   
Eve grins, “i think that movie scared you a little, admit it.”   
“okay, maybe a little. that scene with the naked lady was very disturbing.”   
they giggle, “we should keep him.” the kitten scampered up to Villanelle’s feet, pawing at her ankles, “i think he wants you to pick him up.”   
Villanelle does and holds him to her chest, where he begins to purr, “he is a little shit.”   
“he’s adorable. what should we name him?”   
“Danny.”


End file.
